Wireless local area networks (WLAN) enable wireless devices to establish a network connection using a wireless distribution method, usually providing a connection through an access point for internet access. For example, Wi-Fi (or “WiFi”) is a technology that allows electronic devices to connection to a WLAN. A Wi-Fi network may be password protected, which allows a device within its range to access the resources of the WLAN after presenting network credentials associated with the Wi-Fi network.